Without you
by MissNeko22
Summary: Sakura is working late at the hospital on a Friday night and thinks back on her relationship with Sasuke. Some NaruSaku at the end if you look at it that way. Songfic with hinder's Without You


Rico-chan: Hi everyone! How are you? Well when I first heard this song I thought of how it would fit Sakura in a way, you could feel free to disagree. I really think at one point she had to ask herself why did she love Sasuke? What did they have in common? What did she know about him? You do have to ask these things to yourself. Anyway I hope I did a good job with this. There's a bit of NaruSaku in the end if you want to see it that way it's open ended, I like NaruSaku sometimes that's why so you could also just see it as a friendship in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song without you by Hinder, although I do own their album.

_**Without you**_

The rain drummed against the window Sakura was looking through. She loved days like this when it was raining and cold outside; it made her feel content to be in all day doing nothing in particular; although she would enjoy it more if she were at home resting instead of working a late shift at the hospital on a Friday night. But that was the price to pay for being the Hokage's apprentice she supposed. Right now she was taking a small break from the paperwork she was assigned. She gave a wishful sigh and leaned over placing an arm on the windowsill.

Sakura let herself drift away in thought; she smiled gently to herself gazing out the rain splashed window, watching the droplets of water slide down the glass.

She reached over to the small radio on her desk and turned the radio on. Some music would help kill the silence that hung in the room, she didn't really mind it though, she just wanted some background noise.

"And now here's the latest single from Hinder, Without You." The DJ said.

The song began to play and fill the room with music as Sakura listened to the lyrics.

_I just want to be alone tonight  
I just want to take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper_

Suddenly Sakura began to feel nostalgic as she began to remember a certain raven haired boy who walked out of her life. She looked at her desk calendar and saw the date, it was actually has been three years since that day today. She thought back to that day in question.

_I guess it was my fault, I knew what he was planning to do and I didn't tell anyone, I had hoped my words would be enough to convince him. _Sakura thought.

Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And its taking its toll on me  
Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

She frowned to herself as she remembered how naive she had been. She saw the signs and ignored them, but she really couldn't blame herself, everyone else saw it too.

_I was such a child._ She thought in disgust.

_  
Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't want to believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

Sakura leaned back in her chair stretching her arms over her head and let out a yawn. She thought back to those days of her childhood. She really was a child, chasing after Sasuke and for what? For her to get her heart broken in the end? She thought about it, why did she chase after him? Because all of the other girls were? Because he was good looking? In her mind those weren't very good reasons now that she thought about it.

_  
Called you up cause' it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together_

When she thought about it, she didn't know much about him back then, she didn't try to get to know him, and she just tried to push her own feelings on him like all the other girls. She had lost a good friend in Ino back then, sure they're relationship was much better, but she couldn't help think about all that time wasted because of their childish crush on Sasuke. Had it been worth it?

_Was it worth it? I mean what did I know about him? What did we have in common besides being on the same team? Why did I love him? _Sakura thought. _I was willing to throw everything away for him because I loved him but why? _Sakura thought

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

And after Sasuke left, she was heartbroken, but she when she saw how hard Naruto had worked to try and bring him back she couldn't help but feel selfish for asking him for such a huge favor. She then decided to ask Tsunade to make her an apprentice. After that she worked hard to make sure that she would be able to help Naruto the next time.

_  
Without you, I live it up a little more everyday__  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't want to believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

After Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya, Sakura had decided to work harder and study more. She had really improved both mentally and physically. People had compared her to her teacher, Tsunade. She had really matured over the years and finally was happy with herself, she had people who cared for her and she could stand on her own. When Naruto came back she was happy to see he had not changed that much from the boy she knew. When they were reunited they went back to the way they were, it was like he had never left.Her life was finally good.

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

There was a knock at the door snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She said.

She turned her attention to the person who opened the door, it was Naruto, he was holding an umbrella in his hand. She gave him a small smile.

"Hi Naruto." She said

"Hey Sakura-chan." He said with a smile

He looked at the finished stack of papers on her desk and gave her a smile of his own.

"Looks like Tsunade-baachan is working you to the bone." He said.

"It's not so bad, I'm all finished." She said placing the last paper on top of the stack.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

Naruto laughed nervously, bringing one hand to the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

"Ah, well you see it started raining and I thought Sakura-chan didn't have an umbrella so I thought I would bring one for you." He said.

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Have you eaten yet Naruto?" She asked.

"Actually I was waiting for you to get off. I was hoping we could get some ramen together." He said with a hopeful tone.

"Actually that sounds nice. I haven't eaten dinner yet." Sakura said.

"Let's go then, my treat." Naruto said.

"Okay." Sakura said.

Sakura got up from her chair taking her coat off the back of her chair; she started slipping it on as she scanned her desk one more time to see if she had missed anything. She flipped the light switch on the wall off. Naruto and Sakura walked down the hall.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't want to believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine,  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
I just want to be alone tonight,  
I just want to take a little breather._

Rico-chan: I thought it would be nice to make a story where Sakura had some closure, I'm not trying to bash the SasuSaku pairing, but i just don't see it, not saying it couldn't happen, but I just think it would make more sense if she ended up with someone else. they just don't seem compatable in anyway. Anyone actually seen them have a real conversation? Actually hang out together, without Naruto? Besides I personally think she grew out of her crush, don't get me wrong, she still has feeling for Sasuke, just not in that way. Besides why would anyone want her to be with an emo anyway? Sorry to all the SasuSaku fans. Ja ne everyone!


End file.
